Latch
by Listzomania
Summary: "I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love. I think we're close enough, Could I lock in you're love babe?" Dixonne. AU.
1. The Bends

**AN: Here we go again. Alright so here goes another attempt at some Dixonne. I've been fiddling with this off and on for a couple of months now. Let me know what you guys think.**

**"Where do we go from here?**

**The words are coming out all weird**

**Where are you now, when I need you"**

**~The Bends: Radiohead**

Michonne sat at her desk tapping her pencil on her notebook. She sat there staring at the words hoping more would come to her. She hated Professor Blake, he always assigned these shit papers that had to do with dystopia. It was like the man got a kick out of systematically tearing his student's faith in humanity apart one paper at a time.

She sat her pencil down, releasing a frustrated sigh. When had Legal Research evolve into Social Justice? Did Blake even know what class he was teaching? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her door. She pushed up from her desk and smiled, at least there was a highlight to this day.

She pulled the door open and schooled her face into a frown, "You're late."

Daryl grinned at her holding up a large coffee and a bag of donut holes, "I come barin gifts."

Michonne rolled her eyes and smiled, opening the door wider allowing him entrance, nothing made her happier than when he popped by with her coffee. Daryl breezed past her and placed the treats down, "Yer still working on this?" he asked when his eyes fell on the notebook, "Ain't that due in a couple of days?"

"Thursday, " she said before grabbing the coffee bringing it to her lips, she paused quickly and looked at it suspiciously.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Caramel Mickiwhatever with two extra shots of espresso." he stated as his eyes skimmed her paper.

Michonne grinned, " I've trained you well," she teased before taking a swig of her drink. Her eyes closed as the flavor exploded in her mouth and a blissful sigh stumbled from her lips. Perfect.

Daryl's brow furrowed as he read her paper before he closed her notebook. "Dry."

Michonne sighed in frustration as she sat down on her bed, "Don't remind me. There is literally nothing I can add that doesn't teeter on the edge of fiction." Michonne grinned up at him, "And it is Criminal Justice, the papers are supposed to be dry."

Daryl snorted, slipping his hand inside the bag grabbing a couple of donut holes. " Why not ask Blondie, she's like what an activist for everything."

Michonne shook her head, "Bounced enough ideas off her," she replied giving him a calculated look. Daryl frowned, he knew that look. That was the look of a predator stalking it's supper. He bit back a groan realizing that he was probably next. "How was the stat test?"

Daryl shrugged, " Easy. "

Michonne rolled her eyes. She'd never understand how he was so good with numbers, for as long as she'd known him he'd always breeze through mathematics like it was a walk in the park. When she asked about it he'd just say that numbers were simple, everything else was complicated. She was inclined to agree when he got a full ride to Georgia Tech.

"But I do have a paper coming up," he said while wagging his eyebrows at her.

Michonne rolled her eyes and snickered, "There goes my weekend."

"Weren't doin nuthin no way, "

Michonne scoffed, "What if I had plans with someone?"

Daryl shook his head, sliding another donut hole into his mouth. "Ain't possible. Do yew need meh ta remind yew about last time yew made plans?" he teased arching an eyebrow at her.

Michonne frowned slightly thinking about the jerk that ended up being a semi-stalker for a while before grinning at him, "You're still jealous about that?"

"Weren't nobody jealous," Daryl grumbled while popping another donut hole into his mouth. He hated the idea of her dating someone else. And knowing that the little gremlin knew where her dorm room was didn't sit with him well either.

Michonne laughed, "I beg to differ, " she replied as she snatched the donuts from him, "I thought these were for me?" She glared at him noticing that there was barely any left.

"Yew can have one I suppose. " he grinned, happy for the change in subject. He didn't like it when they talked about the past because there was always the chance she'd figure out his feelings.

Michonne snorted at his response. "Your generosity is astounding."

"Most generous person yew know."

Michonne laughed softly while slipping a donut in her mouth. "So did Rick tell you?"

"Bout him and Blondie moving in together?"

Michonne nodded, "I'm amazed she said yes."

"They're fucking weird. One minute they're on a break, next minute they're roommates."

"I'm pretty sure I know someone weirder." she taunts, slipping one of the donuts in her mouth smirking at him.

Daryl grinned at her, "Yeah, well neva stopped yew from likin me."

"And it never will." Michonne smiled, finishing the bag, "Besides, who else would put up with you for the entire weekend?"

"Eh, just til tonight, gotta head back to tutor one of my classmates."

"Wait, what?" Michonne frowned, "I thought you were staying the whole weekend."

"I was, but Beth cornered me after the test," he said leaning back in her chair, "Wouldn't leave til I agreed to help her out. Pretty sure she's flunking the course."

"Beth?" Michonne raised an eyebrow, "That's not that weird girl who stalked you?"

"Wasn't nobody stalkin me Chonne."Daryl snorted and shook his head, "Yer so paranoid. But no, Beth is just in my stat class."

Michonne chuckled softly but then shook her head, "You're not leaving until Sunday. Miss Beth should know better than to interrupt my weekend with you." Michonne sat there watching him, hating that their time together could possibly be cut short, or, a predatory glint fills her eyes, maybe not.

Daryl laughed softly, "I'll be sure to tell 'er tomorrow." She smiles ready to pounce on him, whoever this Beth is will just have to wait.

"You sound so eager to get away from me… Are you dating this girl?"she pouted playfully.

Daryl blanched, "What? No."

"You'll tell her Sunday then."

Daryl shook his head, "Chonne.."

"Sunday~" she sings.

Daryl rolled his eyes and nods his head, knowing that he could never deny her anything. "Alright, Sunday."

* * *

Daryl groaned at the vibration of his phone which interrupted him from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly only to be greeted by a mass of dreads. He kissed her forehead as he tried to untangle his limbs from hers. As he moved away, Michonne snuggled closer trying to keep the warmth he provided causing a small smile to fall on his lips.

Daryl bit back a laugh at her ministrations before slipping out of bed and got ready to head out. As he slipped on his jacket a small yawn broke through the silence of the morning.

"Daryl," Michonne mumbled still half asleep sitting up slowly.

"Hey, go back to sleep. I'm just heading out."

Michonne groaned and shook her head, "I'll walk you out," she replied as she slipped out of bed.

Daryl picked up his keys from her dresser, a soft small falling on his lips at the strip of picture of them from the weekend. He inwardly sighed, hating the fact that he had to leave, hating that she went to school seven hours away.

Michonne wrapped an arm around his, "Come on, so I can go back to sleep."

Daryl nodded, following her as she led him out into the parking lot.

"Yew coming down next weekend right?"he asked as he opened the door to his old truck.

Michonne nodded, "Maybe Thursday after Blake's class, Andrea wants me to help her scout for places."

"Good. Yew owe me a home cooked meal."

Michonne rolled her eyes and pulled him into her arms. "Have a safe drive."

"I'll call ya when I get back." he mumbled as he held her tighter, he hated leaving her more than anything.

"Tell Beth I'm not sorry."

Daryl snorted and nudged her shoulder. " Hey tell her yerself."

Michonne yawned softly and released him. " Bye Daryl."

"See yew later." He replied before slipping in the car and taking off.

Michonne stood there and watched as he traveled further and further away, her heart heavy. Even after three years, he still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out. Maybe Andrea was right.


	2. In Limbo

"**You're living in a fantasy world**

**I'm lost at sea**

**Don't bother me**

**I've lost my way**

**I've lost my way"**

**~In Limbo: Radiohead**

Andrea laughed loudly as they sat in the cafe, newspapers scattered across the table. "Of course I'm right."

Michonne frowned and ran her fingers alongside her mug. "It's not funny Ands."

Andrea snorted and pursed her lips, "Meesh," she begins looking over the different prospects. "Daryl has had a thing for you since freshman year."

Michonne rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where this conversation would lead.

"And you've had a thing for him since the end of sophomore year. While you two have been dancing around each other for years; Rick and I have been patiently waiting for you two to get together."

"I know but.." Andrea interrupted her, they'd had this conversation many times before.

"Butttt, you told Daryl that you were going to Stetson and that you'd be so focused on your course load that you didn't think you'd even have time for anything outside of school."

Michonne sighed remembering Daryl's face when she told him.

"And then when he hinted at a relationship, you quickly shot him down."

"I didn't know he was talking about us at the time, the man was talking in riddles and bringing up everyone. You and Rick, Merle and Janet, hell even his stepmother Carol and Tyreese."

Andrea laughed and shook her head, "You two are a mess. Nevertheless, he took that as a sign that you weren't interested in pursuing anything right now."

Michonne rubbed her face, "Don't remind me."

"What kills me is that you two act like you're dating. Texting and calling all the time. Your weekend sleepovers." Andrea furrowed her brows and frowned, " You guys have had more anniversaries than Rick and I."

Michonne blushed and drank some of her coffee. "We've known each other a long time."

"You two are on a whole other level of intimacy. Just make it official already. Especially before someone else snags him."

Michonne arched an eyebrow at her friend, silently telling her to elaborate.

Andrea arched a brow back at her and pointed toward the counter. Michonne turned her head and her lips descended into a frown. There was Daryl ordering drinks with a petite blonde at his side, her arm wrapped around his.

Michonne turned her head away from them and looked back at Andrea's sympathetic expression.

"Did he know you were coming in today."

Michonne shook her head, "No, I told him tomorrow instead."

Andrea grinned trying to lighten the mood, "Trying to surprise yo man."

Michonne snorted and peeked over to look at the two a soft smile falling on her lips as she noticed that he had disengaged the blond from his arm and he sat across from her with a book between them.

"That must be Beth."

"Beth?" Andrea parroted, Rick hadn't mentioned Daryl spending time with a Beth.

She nodded, drinking the last of her tea, "He's tutoring her." She mumbled as she pulled out her cellphone, her fingers moving quickly across the screen.

Andrea grinned when she noticed Daryl glancing around the cafe with his phone in his hands. When they locked eyes she gave him a mock salute. He said something to the girl beside him before slipping out of his chair and walking over to them.

"Dang girl, could've told me yew were coming in," he said slipping in the booth next to Michonne.

Michonne looked at him with a soft smile, " I told you maybe Thursday. "

"Maybes not tha same as a sure thing." Daryl replied, slipping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his chest for an awkward hug. Michonne smiled, slipping her arm around him. Beth peeked up from her book, watching Daryl and the two girls a frown settling on her lips. She wasn't aware that Daryl had a girlfriend.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Cause you guys didn't see each other three days ago."

Michonne pulled away slightly and Daryl snorted, "I can give yew a hug too if yer jealous."

Andrea shook her head and made a face at Michonne, "Pretty sure I'm not the one you have to worry about."

Daryl arched an eyebrow while Michonne sent a glare her way. Andrea smiled at Michonne's face and shook her head.

"Clueless." she stated as she grabbed their cups. "I'm going to get a refill, white chocolate mocha Meesh or should I see if someone else wants it?"

Michonne stared indignantly, folding her arms over her chest. "I'll get my own coffee when I'm ready."

"Don't wait too long, we know how horrible you get without your coffee." Andrea smirked sending a wink Daryl's way before she walked off.

"Told yew they were a couple of weirdos." he whispers like he's telling her some special secret.

"Andrea is just being Andrea." Her thoughts were cycling in her head, informing her that Andrea was giving her normal input on the situation, input that had been given numerous times before.

"Yeah, being a weirdo." Daryl said glancing over his shoulder at both blondes.

"You never answered my question."

Daryl looked back at her shaking his head. "I told yew I ain't dating her Chonne."

Michonne shrugged indifferently, although it felt good to hear him say it. "You guys looked cute together," she teased pinching his cheek. "My Lil' Dixon is growing up."

Daryl swatted her hand away, "It ain't like that, she's just overly friendly." Daryl cringed inwardly, the last thing he needed was Michonne thinking he was dating someone.

Michonne arched an eyebrow like she didn't believe that. Obviously, Beth was crushing on Daryl, Andrea's previous statement reverberated in her mind.

"Its true," he huffed folding his arms across his chest, grumbling to himself.

Michonne laughed inwardly at his pouting, "You're so cute when you pout like that."

Daryl's retort was cut off by Andrea slipping back in the booth, handing Michonne her coffee.

"One white chocolate mocha for the lady."

Michonne held the cup staring at whipped cream on top. "Ands… "

Andrea stared at her intensely waiting. "I figured it was time you tried it. You've been wanting it for a while now."

'Both of you have,' Andrea thought silently.

Michonne fingered the rim of her cup silently. Andrea had a point, her and Daryl had been doing this for a long time now. Hell, even she was tired of the dance they've unwittingly fell into.

Daryl looked back and forth between the two girls, something was definitely off.

"I didn't know yew drank anything but that caramel junk." He questioned even though he had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't talking about coffee.

Michonne shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "I've always wanted to try it, I just gave myself excuses not to. I should give it a try," she exclaimed as she took a sip of her coffee.

Andrea looked like a kid at Christmas. "FINALLY!"

The patrons of the cafe all turn to the squealing blonde and her two dumbfounded companions. Michonne covered her face and groaned, of course Andrea would make a scene.

"Ands, stop it" she grumbles through clenched teeth and groans softly when she's ignored.

Andrea proceeded to blabber loudly and incoherently about coffee and dates.

Daryl blushes at all the unwelcomed attention and gives Michonne a quick kiss on her head, mumbling something about seeing her tonight and slipping out of the booth.

Andrea grinned and reached over the table pulling Michonne in a hug laughing. "I can't wait to tell Rick."

Michonne rolled her eyes grinning. "Whatever. Sure. Now stop it."

Andrea nodded and went back to browsing the newspaper like nothing had happened.

Michonne drank more of her coffee, peeking at Daryl from the corner of her eye, smiling into her drink when she noticed he was watching her too.

Andrea was right. They were on a different level of intimacy.

* * *

Daryl leaned against the kitchen door, watching Michonne in the kitchen as she molded the meat in the pan. His eyes roaming her lithe form as she moved the pan from the stovetop and into the oven.

"Need help?"

Michonne looked up at him and grinned. "You're out of corn, and your spice rack is terrible."

Daryl rolled his eyes at her, "Here we go."

Michonne laughed, "Hey, you were the one that wanted a home cooked meal with little to nothing in your kitchen."

"Yew can make do."

She laughed softly, crossing her arms over her chest and popping her hip while giving him a pointed look. "Guess I don't have a choice with the store being all of five minutes away."

"Good." he said sending that boyish smile her way.

Michonne bit back an eyeroll and turned back to his cabinets, rummaging through them to find something else to make with the meatloaf.

Daryl watched her movements, his eyes shifting to her bottom from time to time. He swore she wore those jeans just to tease him sometime. "Yew and Andrea find a place?"

"No. I swear, you'd think the girl was looking for her dream home or something."

Daryl shrugged, "Knowing them, she probably is."

"How did your date go?" she said as she grabbed a unopened box of loaded mashed potatoes, searching for an expiration date.

"Chonne," he groaned out running his hand down his face, "It wasn't a date."

Michonne snorted but she felt something tighten inside her stomach, the way he sounded seemed like maybe there was something there between him and Beth. She opened his fridge looking at the questionable carton of milk her mind trying to recall all the times he's mentioned the girl in the previous days, "How did your study session that couldn't possibly mistaken for a date go?"

"Eh, I think she's getting it," he says watching her, "I bought that last week, should be good…." he paused for a second and squinted at her remembering Andrea's words, "Yer not jealous are yew?"

Michonne blanched and shook her head furiously, " What? No!"

Daryl grinned at her mannerisms, wagging his finger at her, "Nuh uh, I know yew too well. Yer jealous."

Michonne rolled her eyes and went back to finding the ingredients. "No clue what you're talking about Dixon." she stated with finality, effectively closing the discussion.

Daryl frowned at her action, now he definitely knew she was jealous. In all the years he had known Michonne, she had never backed down from an argument even something as petty and stupid as this. She was fierce and determined to make sure her point got across; he supposed it was the lawyer in her. It's one of the things he loved about her.

Michonne arched an eyebrow at some questionable boxes and turned to ask him about them but the words died on her lips as Daryl stood in front of her, a hairbreadth between them.

"Yew ain't got nuthin ta be jealous of Chonne," he mumbled softly, his hand caressing her arm slowly. "Yew should know that."

"I'm not… I mean…" she began before exhaling deeply, "You sure?"

Daryl's reply was cut short as a song ripped through the air. Michonne arched an eyebrow as Daryl fished the phone from his pocket.

"Uh, hey...wut... holy shit, that's awesome... seriously... " Daryl responds in the phone, Michonne arching her eyebrow at him questioningly. "Hell yeah I wanna go... ah shit we'll work it out, thanks... I'll call you tomorrow. Night."

Daryl ended the call grinning like a kid at Disney World.

"Rick?" Michonne questioned.

"Beth, she invited me out to the Psychedelic Furs concert tomorrow night."

"That's great!" Michonne exclaimed, knowing how much Daryl loved the band.

"Yeah, we're gonna head up to Tennessee early in the morning." He said while running his hands through his hair. "Might have to get a hotel room though."

"Who's all going?" Michonne questioned nonchalantly, while rummaging through his cupboards.

"Eh just me,her, her sister, and her sisters boyfriend."

"Ohh, meeting the family I see."

Daryl grinned cheekily.

"So I guess I came a day early for no reason, especially since you're gonna be gone for the next two days."

"Ah that's fine, we'll spend the weekend together."

Michonne shook her head, "There's a reason I came early Daryl, I have other arrangements this weekend."

"Ah fuck, well I can iust... no.. I have a session with Beth this weekend."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Guess you'll be spending the entire weekend with her." She replied in a clipped tone.

Daryl's head snapped up at her tone, " Chonne.. you alright?"

Michonne nodded and turned her back, "This food isn't going to cook itself."

Daryl nodded. "So whatcha want me to get from tha store?"

Michonne shook her head, "Just watch the oven." she stated before brushing past him and grabbing her keys. Her mind cursing Andrea repeatedly.

Daryl's brows furrowed in confusion, "Wait 'Chonne.." he began but was cut off by the sound of a slamming door. Daryl ran his fingers through his hair in frustration knowing that somehow he had upset her.

He looked at her purse on the table and her shoes still by the door before reprimanding himself internally.


	3. Piledriver

**Mystery's flashing amber**

**Go green when you answer**

**But the red on the rest of the questionnaire**

**Never changes**

**~ Piledriver Waltz**

Andrea rubbed her temples in frustration, those two would be the catalyst for her first grey hair, she stopped growling softly at the thought.

Rick slipped her arms around her shoulder, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "What's wrong?"

"Our friends are socially inept, that's what's wrong."

Rick chuckled into her neck, kissing the skin there. "What now?"

"Michonne was gonna make her move. And Daryl, the resident dumbass had to go fuck it up."

Rick snorted before rubbing her shoulders. She reserved that name only when she believed Daryl was making a stupid decision which happened more often than not. "What did he do now?"

"I think he's dating that Beth girl. And even after all my hard work trying to downplay that stupid kiss, Michonne does too."

"Kiss?"

"I mean fuck, you'd think he'd be aware that Michonne had feelings for him."

"Wait... since when?"

"Ugh Rick," she groaned slapping his arm, "Since sophomore year."

"Wai.. still? But her and Mike only broke up,"

"Six years ago, god I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Rick chuckled at her hysterics, "Hey now, I don't keep tabs on her love life."

"Don't keep them on Daryl's either", she barked before deflating. "God, Michonne sounded so crushed when I asked her about it. She's not even coming down this weekend."

"Has Daryl spoken to her?"

"Nope, she's not taking his calls right now. I am the designated liar." She replied schooling her face for a innocent look, "Yeah, I think she's sick or she has a debate or last time I talked to her her phone was acting really weird." Andrea rolled her eyes, "Not like it matters, that girl was wrapped up around him every time we talked."

"Maybe you've both got it wrong and Daryl and what was it? Beth?" He questioned, Andrea nodding in reply. "Yeah maybe they're just friends."

"Maybe you could talk to him for me?"

Rick shrugged, "I dunno, what would I get?"

Andrea leaned over sweetly, nibbling on his ear causing Rick to press against her.

"Sure, yeah... I'll talk to him."

* * *

"Your call has been forwarded to an automated.." the dispatcher monotonous said in his ear before he hung up the phone. This was the seventh time this week.

"Shit 'Chonne, what the hell are you doing?" He questioned to himself.

Beth walked over handing him a coffee. "And a venti Caramel Macchiato for you."

"Uh thanks Beth, but I don't really drink coffee."

"Oh I just thought.. I've seen you order it a couple of times."

"Ah yeah, it's usually for Chonne when she's down." He glances at his phone screen, hoping she'd send him something.

"Oh, Michonne..." Beth replied cursing herself silently. "I haven't seen her in a while. Did you guys break up?"

"No." He replied taking a sip of the coffee.

"I hope she wasn't too upset at me for last weekend. I'd never want to make your girlfriend mad at you "

Daryl spit the coffee from his mouth in surprise, Beth moved quickly to avoid the oncoming liquid.

"Jesus Daryl, are you alright."

"What, I mean no.. I mean yeah I'm alright.. but no me and 'Chonne ain't dating." He sputtered out cleaning the table with napkins.

Beth's smile widened. "So, you're single?"

Daryl looked up at her confused for a slight second before realization rolled over him. "Look Beth, yer a sweet girl and everything but.."

Beth nodded, still smiling maybe she misread this whole Michonne thing. "Not interested in me like that or you and Michonne are working on being something."

Daryl arched an eyebrow at her and began gathering his things. "I ain't interested and whatever me and Michonne are ain't none of yer business."

Beth grabbed his arm, "Wait, Daryl, I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"Damn right you shouldn't have." He interjected.

Beth sighed softly, "Look, we can just sit back down and get on with the lesson and pretend like I wasn't intrusive."

"Or we can cancel today and try again next week. Yew need to stop oversteppin your boundaries with me." He barked as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the coffeeshop.

Beth bit her lower lip at his retreating figure before collecting her things.

Daryl threw his bag in his truck and slammed the door. He pulled his phone out and redialed the same number he had been calling for the past week.

* * *

Michonne frowned at the notebook in front of her, tapping her pencil repeatedly. The documents scattered across her desk were taunting her. Michonne leaned back and groaned, her brain felt like it was going to explode. These past couple of weeks had been stressful and it had nothing to do with school work.

She regretted the way she left things with Daryl, but after he tripped over his words explaining about him and Beth kissing and him spending all weekend with her she just..

Michonne sighed heavily pushing away from her desk. She knew she shouldn't be mad, they weren't dating. They'd never made anything official between them. And Daryl has always been adamant to inform her that she was his best friend. But she had always thought one day he'd admit to wanting to be more.

Her phone buzzed for the umpteenth time and she laid her head on her desk. She couldn't talk to him, he'd know instantly that something was wrong and drag it out of her. And she wouldn't forgive herself if she ruined his chance with someone. All the years that she's known him and he's never had a real girlfriend. Sure he had minuscule flings, but never anything serious. Beth wanted something serious.

So did she, but Daryl didn't know that and Beth didn't have five hundred miles separating her and Daryl. It's obvious who the better choice was.

Michonne pushed those thoughts in the back of her mind and grabbed her wallet. She needed coffee to get through this night and the shops were going to be closing soon.

She walks to her door and pulls it open, a soft sigh leaving her lips knowing that she doesn't know when the next time she'll see Daryl behind it.

* * *

Michonne walked back into her dorm giggling softly. What had turned into a coffee run quickly became a spirits run.

"Is this why yew haven't been answering yer phone?"

Michonne jumped and clutched her chest, "Daryl, fuck you scared me."

Daryl sat on her bed staring blankly, arms folded over his chest. "Are yew avoiding me?"

Michonne shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"And now yer avoiding the question. What's going on Chonne?"

Michonne moved toward her desk. "Nothing, sorry I've been busy."

"Chonne, that's bullshit and yew know it. What's going on?" He stood up walking over to her, grabbing her arm gently. "Chonne. Talk to me, please."

Michonne closes her eyes and let's out a shudder of breath before she turns to him.

"I didn't want to cause any problems." she began softly, casting her eyes away from him. "You seemed to be working on things with Beth and I didn't want her to have any reservations about you."

Daryl frowned, "Ain't nothin goin on with me and Beth. Dunno why everyone keeps saying that."

Michonne shrugs, "Look Daryl, I just didn't want her to get confused about our relationship."

"I'm even confused about our relationship up to this point."

Daryl grinned weakly and cupped her cheeks, "I do know that I don't like yew cuttin me off or avoiding me."

Michonne placed her hand on top of his. "You should know me by now."

Daryl grinned cheekily, "I figured after voicemail number three and Andrea's pathetic attempt at covering for you."

Michonne groaned playfully, "Debate again?"

"Get her some new lies."

Michonne laughed softly, "I'll get right on it."

Daryl smiled softly, "Are we good?"

Michonne shook her head, "No."

"No," he questioned running his thumb along her cheeks, gazing into those chocolate orbs as Rick's words reverberated in his mind. Looking at her now, the signs were all there but he was too busy worried about her noticing his feelings to see hers.

"What can I do to fix it?"

Michonne bit her lower lip knowing once she let it out she couldn't take it back. She looked into those ocean depths and exhaled quickly. "Kiss me."

Daryl's eyes widen, "Wut."

Michonne blushed, "Don't make me repeat myself." she murmured.

Daryl blushed slightly as he leaned in and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Michonne followed his lips slightly as he pulled away smiling.

"So..all good."

Michonne slipped her arms around his neck, "I may need a little more convincing."

Daryl nodded before pulling her into a passionate kiss, a kiss littered with desire and love.

Michonne pecked his lips a few times as the pulled away and smiled at him.

Daryl smiled, laying his forehead on hers. An unspoken agreement had been made between them.

"Does this mean I can see you naked now?"

Michonne laughed softly, "You can do more than just look."

Daryl scooped her up in his arms, grinning excitedly and planning to spend this weekend exploring every crevice of her body.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Hit that little review button and lemme know what you think.**


End file.
